Little Spoiley, Big Potty
by SPB
Summary: (A sequel to "Spoiled's Stormy Surprise". Warning!: Contains diapers and hints of AB themes and diaper useage! Reader discretion is advised.) Before a sleepover with her friends, Diamond catches her mom in diapers. They try to potty train the mare. But can four fillies really teach a grown mare about the potty? And does Spoiled want to be "potty trained"?


"I can't believe you were able to talk your parents into lettin' us come over for a sleepover." Apple Bloom commented to Diamond Tiara as the rich filly happily lead her friends up to the stylized front gate of her family's mansion.

Diamond, for her part, could barely contain her excitement. All her weeks of up and down pleading, begging, and cajoling had finally paid off! "Well, ever since I turned over a new leaf I really wanted to find a way to thank you three," She explained with a bright smile. "Father was pretty easy to convince, I've got him wrapped around my little hoof. Mother was the one who took forever to get a 'Yes' out of. Since I stood up to her she's become as stubborn as a mule."

"Probably even more stubborn," Sweetie Belle pointed out. "I've seen a few mules around Ponyville and none of them are anywhere near as stubborn or stuck up as your mom. It seems like she's _always_ been a mean, nasty pony. Even Rarity can't seem to remember a time when she wasn't."

Scootaloo couldn't help but comment. "Your mom's a total butt head, Diamond," She paused to snicker at her remark. "I'll bet she was that way from birth, probably explains why her parents gave her the name 'Spoiled'."

Diamond quickly threw up a hoof. "Now, now, Scootaloo. Even if she's a nasty pony, she's still my mother. You really shouldn't talk so poorly about her, she might overhear you. I hear the last unfortunate pony who did that ended up becoming our new toilet scrubber for a month."

"Wow. Sounds like your mom's scary when she's angry." Scootaloo commented in shock, briefly shuddering.

Tiara nodded her head. "Don't I know it. Even before my change of heart it seemed like she always yelling about me over something. But eventually I found a way to get through to her," She paused as she neared the front door of the mansion. "Which reminds me: If we're going to have this sleepover, Mother was insistent on a few terms and conditions. She wants all of us to go to bed when we're told, to not break any priceless vases or other objects, to clean up any messes we make, and most importantly to stay out of her bedroom."

"Why? It's just a bedroom, it ain't like she's got anythin' in there that we'd be interested in," Apple Bloom commented. "Probably just really fancy jewelry and makeup. And maybe a few of those fancy magazines they have at the spa."

Tiara shrugged her hooves. "It beats me, but if Mother says not to go into her bedroom I'm not going to ask questions. I learned long ago with her never to ask for details, especially on the occasions where she does something I want," Then she changed the subject. "But that's not gonna be a problem. We'll have tons of fun on this sleepover! Won't we?!"

Sweetie Belle started bouncing up and down! "You bet! I can't wait to make smores, and have pillow fights, and tell scary stories, and all the other good things you do at sleepovers."

Scootaloo just patted her Wonderbolts themed sleeping bag. "I'm looking forward to some truth or dare. I've got some really good dares cooked up for everypony."

Apple Bloom snickered. "Well, what if somepony dares you to get a makeover? You gonna play along, or you gonna run away like you did last time?"

Scootaloo made a gag face and stuck out her tongue. "You know I hate makeovers, Apple Bloom! If I don't _have_ to get them I won't! The occasional dress is fine, but everypony always goes overboard when they do makeovers on me. And the last thing I need is for Spoiled to have something to blackmail me with. I think she's still mad about the time I drove my scooter down the slide and tried to jump over her in mid-air."

"Don't worry, Scootaloo. Mother won't be too much of a problem for this sleepover, especially at night," Diamond explained. "It seems like there's always a certain period of time where she's never available, like she just disappears. Which is good news for me, because it means I usually have free run of the mansion. But I'm usually good at not working the hired help too hard, Celestia knows Mother makes them work hard enough as it is. Randolph especially, that old butler isn't paid enough for what he's had to put up with." She proceeded to knock on the door a few seconds later.

The door was answered by none other than Randolph himself. And he flashed a bright smile at his young charge and her invited guests. "Mistress Diamond, welcome. I see you've brought your friends along. And I trust you informed them of the rules for this gathering?"

The filly with a lovely pink coat nodded her head. "Of course, Randolph. You have nothing to worry about," Then she asked. "I assume Mother and Father are busy?"

Randolph nodded his head in reply. "Mistress Spoiled is currently unavailable, and Master Filthy is in his study overseeing the signing of some important documents," He ushered the fillies inside. "Please try to be on your best behavior here, particularly when in the presence of Mistress Spoiled."

"Oh, is Mother in one of her bad mood days?" Tiara questioned.

Randolph confirmed with another nod. "She is feeling particularly unpleasant today, so I strongly suggest you all give her a wide berth and abide by her rules. If you get into trouble with her, there's only so much I or Master Filthy can do for you. I don't wish to see my paycheck docked even further, you understand."

Diamond gave a salute. "Not to worry, Randolph. We'll be sure to be the absolute best fillies on a sleepover there ever were, Crusaders' Honor!"

"Crusaders' Honor!" The other three fillies all saluted together. A salute that Randolph found oh so adorable.

Tiara then led the fillies away. "Come on, let's get set up in my bedroom. Then maybe I can flag down one of the maids and ask them to build a fire for us so we can make smores."

* * *

As the four fillies were heading up to Diamond's room to kick off their sleepover, Spoiled Rich was currently grumbling to herself as she was laying on the floor of the master bedroom she shared with her husband. Said husband was currently tending to an unfortunate need of his wife.

Spoiled stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to look at what was happening below. "Can't you go any faster?" She pleaded with her husband as she swished her tail? She always hated having to rely on him for this, but there was absolutely no way she was going to dirty her delicate hooves with putting on diapers. She hadn't even touched those undergarments when her own daughter still wore them, that was what the hired help was for.

Filthy just cooed. "Now hun, you know that if I rushed through it you'd be sure to get a rash. And how would you explain _that_ to everypony?" As he was getting everything ready he commented. "I gotta say, your accidents are gettin' worse instead of better. At this rate I'm gonna have to start diaperin' ya all the time."

Spoiled snorted. "Am I glad that my daughter isn't around to witness this. She would surely mock and tease me to no end."

"I'm just sayin', I really think we should talk to a doctor. Maybe there's a way we can finally get your..." He coughed into a hoof. "'Issue' fixed."

Spoiled only shook her head, her upturned snout conveying more than words her disapproval of such an idea. "And waste thousands of bits while they tell me they can't figure out what's wrong with me? No thanks! I'm sure I just need to be more mindful of when the need to answer nature's call is arriving and pay attention to it."

"Well just to be safe, I'm gonna have to put another diaper on ya, little Spoiley," Filthy spoke in another coo as he held out a fresh diaper. "It's gettin' close to your bedtime anyway, so might as well kill two birds with one stone."

The mare with an upturned snout finally allowed herself to look down, her strong opal eyes locking onto the padded undergarment. Oh how she hated it, and yet deep down a part of her actually didn't mind them all that much. She never could explain why, but there was something that felt oddly... soothing about them. "_It's probably just the assurance it provides that any of my accidents will not end up on the floor. How would I ever explain __**that**_ _to anypony?_" She thought, and dwelt no longer on this idea. A diaper was still a diaper and she most certainly didn't have to enjoy wearing them.

And then there was the matter of the nickname her husband had taken to giving her as of lately. Clearly he was enjoying this more than he should've. "Filthy, darling, must you insist on calling me by my foalhood name? You know how much I hate being reminded of my anything but luxurious upbringing." Spoiled scolded.

The stallion just chuckled. "Sorry, hon, force of habit," He proceeded to slip the new diaper under his wife's rump and carefully strap it up, making sure it was nice and secure. Then he worked in some foal powder and gave the diaper a pat to make sure he hadn't gone overboard. "There, you're all nice and clean now," He assured her before he stood up. "I should probably go run the trash out to the curb before anypony notices. Didn't get the chance to do it this mornin' on account of your... well, you know."

"Just get Randolph or one of the hired hooves to do it. That's what they're paid for." Spoiled grumbled while she thought in her mind. "_Along with making sure my headstrong daughter doesn't turn this mansion into a pigsty._"

"Except for when they're _also_ helpin' out with our daughter's sleepover. Which we both agreed to by the way." Filthy pointed out.

Spoiled gulped, she had forgotten all about that (though in her defense she really wanted to forget about how she had caved in to her daughter's demands so easily).

Filthy could sense how troubled his wife was at being left to her own devices while diapered. Kind of like a foal that wasn't used to being without their parents or trusted caretaker. So he reassuringly gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't you worry, dear. I won't be gone long. You just stay here, and try not to make a mess, okay?"

"O-okay." Spoiled surprisingly stuttered. Why was she so afraid? As long as she remained in the bedroom her secret would be safe, her loyal and supportive husband would see to that. Even so, she found herself growing steadily more anxious as she watched him depart with the waste basket. She knew that despite the incredible speed he was displaying it would be a while before her husband would return. Which meant several vulnerable minutes she'd need to spend in diapers, listening to them crinkle and rustle if she tried to move about at all.

She would be so glad when she could climb into bed and put her troubles aside until morning. Thankfully there were no storms tonight, so she would have no trouble sleeping (hopefully). Sometimes even the local pegasi could take account of the needs of other ponies.

* * *

Diamond had stepped out into the long and winding hallways of the family mansion, searching for any available butlers or maids. Her parents still insisted that she was too young to be taught how to make a fire, least she burn down the mansion by accident.

"_I really don't want to have to rely on Randolph yet again. He does so many things for me as it is. In fact, I bet I'm part of the reason why he hasn't retired to that old ponies home,_" The headgear wearing filly thought to himself. "_One of these days I really should do something to show him how grateful I am for all he's done for me. Especially after that one time I made him do all those acrobatics._"

As Tiara continued to stroll through the hallways, her wandering cornflower blue eyes happened to catch notice of something. She stopped briefly in her tracks, blinked, and rubbed her eyes. But the sight she had seen before was still there after all of that, it hadn't gone away. The door to her parents' bedroom had been left open slightly ajar. No doubt unintentionally.

Under normal circumstances Diamond would've thought nothing of it and would've gone back to her original plans. But today the filly was feeling rather curious. A part of her wondered if she might gain insight into why it was that her mother didn't want her to go into the master bedroom. Besides, as long as she didn't get caught it would be alright. She'd be careful not to gossip no matter how tempting the discovery might be. That was the old her would've done, the new Diamond Tiara didn't expose ponies deepest secrets when she first got the chance.

So the headstrong filly crept ever so carefully down the hall to the slightly ajar door. She was careful to scan the surrounding hallways for any signs that her presence might be detected by an unexpected approaching pony. But nopony appeared, and she soon reached the door.

Now close enough to be able to peak in if she so desired, Diamond was certain she could hear ever so faint crinkling sounds. And a lingering scent of cornstarch tickled her nostrils, causing them to twitch. Having had younger relatives stop by for a visit several times, the filly knew from experience what those sounds and scents usually meant. But if that was the case then why the need for secrecy? Had her mother perhaps had another foal and had been keeping it secret from everypony?

Tiara gulped as she thought of that possibility. "_Mother must want a do over, a pony that she can control fully,_" She thought to herself. "_Or worse, a pony to replace me for having the courage to stand up to her!_" But she knew better than to confront her mother directly over this. If she had already gone so far as to give birth in secret, there was no telling what else Spoiled would be willing to do to ensure her secret didn't get out.

Diamond began to back away slowly, wondering who she might be able to confide in about this unexpected discovery. But then suddenly her cornflower blue eyes happened to spot something from the other side of the door. She couldn't be completely be sure, but it looked like her mother. The unmistakable upturned snout and pale, grayish pink coat certainly couldn't have belonged to anypony else. And was it her imagination, or did her mom seem to be wearing a diaper? It looked like one given its white color and poofy shape, but for all the filly knew her eyes were playing tricks on her.

However, the filly didn't have long to wait to find out as she found herself misjudging a step and losing her balance. She suddenly stumbled forward, pushing the ajar door open further!

Spoiled wanted desperately to scream! If not for the fact that doing so would draw unwanted attention (which in her current state was the last thing she needed) she most certainly would've done it at that very moment. Instead, however, she forced herself to let out a faint, strangled eep. And then she swished her tail in a vain hope of concealing her diaper.

It didn't work for even a second, Tiara saw right through it. "Mother? Why are you wearing a diaper? I thought you said rich ponies have no need for such things once they're toilet trained?"

Any display of her usual arrogant confidence was nowhere to be seen as Spoiled found herself unable to reply to her daughter's question. What should she say? What _could_ she say? She knew that if she didn't at least make an 'attempt' to explain the situation, there was no hope at all for her daughter to keep her newfound discovery a secret. But the mare found herself tongue tied. "_This must be what ponies mean when they talk about 'karma'. To think I never believed in it, until now._" She thought to herself as she stood there, maintaining that look of a deer frozen in the spotlights of a stage.

At that very moment, who should happen to come upon the unfolding scene but Filthy Rich himself? He too was shocked, more because of his daughter having already stumbled in on the secret than anything else. "Diamond?" He reluctantly called.

Tiara briefly spun around to face her father, though not without stealing a glance back at her mother. "Father? Did you know about this?" She questioned. "Why in the name of Celestia is Mother in a diaper? Is there something I'm not understanding?"

"W-well, y-you see, darlin'," Filthy began but he too was at a loss for words. "Your mother is... she has to..." Something kept holding him back.

But Diamond prided herself on being an observant filly. She wasn't the heir to her family's fortune for nothing. Even Miss. Cheerilee would attest that her grades were exceptional (most of the time anyway). She could only think of one reason why anypony might need diapers when they were nowhere close to being an actual baby. "Mother..." She began very slowly, trying to hold back the giggles. "Do you need more potty training?"

"Actually, Diamond, your mother..." Filthy began again.

"-Yes!" Spoiled interrupted and shot a glare at her husband to silence him. It seemed her old, confident self had returned. She quickly tried to take control of the situation. "As shameful as it is for me to admit, I'm afraid I have been neglecting my toilet training. Unintentionally, of course. But sometimes a rich pony like myself finds herself in a long meeting with important upper crusts, and it is rude to excuse oneself even to answer nature's call as it were."

Diamond couldn't help but snicker as she put a hoof to her mouth. "Wow, Mom, I can't believe it! You of all ponies, still in diapers because you need more potty training! If I am dreaming, please do NOT wake me up!"

"Well don't you get any ideas about telling anypony about this, Diamond Tiara!" Spoiled snorted as she stomped a hoof down. Her current state made her seem more like a foal throwing a tantrum than a grown mare trying to assert herself.

Tiara only shook a hoof at her mother and lightly scolded her. "Now Mother, you know better than to talk back to grown-ups like that. Clearly, nopony bothered to teach you manners."

Spoiled growled. "What are you talking about?! I'm still your mother, you have to listen to me!"

"Nu-uh, you're just a big baby now. A big baby who needs help learning how to use the potty instead of her diapers," Diamond taunted as she mimicked her mother's tone of voice. "Rich ponies don't do diapers. They do their business in the bathroom the way all civilized ponies do. It is part of what separates us from filthy commoners. You told me that in no uncertain terms, and nopony like a hypocrite."

The stern mare reluctantly sighed, realizing that her daughter unfortunately had a point. In her current state Spoiled was at the mercy of her daughter's desires. "Fine, Diamond, you win. Now go ahead and have your laugh. Because I can assure you that once I'm out of diapers, you won't have _anything_ to laugh about."

But to the surprise of both her parents, Diamond simply replied in a cooing tone of voice. "Come now, Mother. I'm not as mean and heartless as you are. I know better than to laugh at a helpless big baby. I'd be happy to potty train you."

"You would?!" Spoiled and Filthy both exclaimed at once as their eyes grew wide at the same time.

The headgear wearing filly nodded. "Of course I would, I'll even do it for free. But I certainly can't do it on my own, potty training is a very big undertaking. Fortunately, I know someponies who would be more than happy to help on short notice."

Spoiled gulped and began shaking. "Please, anything but your 'Cutie Mark Crusader' friends! I'll die of embarrassment! And they'll surely take pictures, or at least that pesky Scootaloo will!"

"Have a little faith in my friends, Mom. Not everypony's as nasty and self centered as you are," Tiara cooed in a reassuring tone of voice. "I'm sure they'll be content to just get in a few teasing remarks. I'll make sure they don't tell a soul, it'll just be our little secret." She delivered the last line with a wink.

Spoiled just growled anew, but Filthy seemed to be warming up to the idea if the grin on his face was any indication. "I think that's a great idea. It'll give you all a chance to bond, can't have any bad blood lingerin' 'round these parts."

"Great! I'll go get my friends!" Diamond happily declared as she leaped up with joy! "You just stay right there, Mom. And don't even think about taking off your diaper, I'll know." With a skip in her step the filly then trotted out of the bedroom.

Spoiled could only watch as her headstrong daughter trotted away. "_What have I gotten myself into?_" She thought to herself. "_But if I admit the truth now, Diamond will mock me to no end. At least maybe this way, once I'm fully 'trained' I can regain control of the situation._"

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were quite surprised when Diamond Tiara burst open the door to her bedroom and strolled in with a rather goofy grin plastered on her face. "Hey Crusaders, guess what I just found out? You'll never believe it!" She declared as her grin grew wider and wider by the second.

"Is your dad finally divorcin' your mom?" Apple Bloom questioned. "Seems like they barely get along anymore and mostly just stay out of each other's way."

Diamond shook her head. "I just found out that my mom isn't fully potty trained, she still wears diapers! And I was thinking the three of us could help potty train her!"

For a moment the three Crusaders were silent, but then Scootaloo broke the silence as she burst into a fit of laughter and started rolling on the floor. "Oh, that's a good, Diamond! Too bad this isn't a joke contest."

Sweetie Belle couldn't help but comment. "No offense, Diamond, but do you honestly think we're going to believe that? Why in the wide, wide world of Equestria would your mom need more potty training?"

"I don't know, y'all," Apple Bloom reluctantly commented. "Sometimes I think Granny Smith wears diapers, even though I'm pretty sure she still has no trouble makin' it to the bathroom on time. Maybe somethin' similar's goin' on with Diamond's mom? It would explain why she acts so mean and nasty in public all the time, tryin' to keep ponies from findin' out how vulnerable she is in private."

"But why can't she just hire somepony to teach her? She could easily afford it with all the money she has." Scootaloo suggested.

Tiara shook her head again. "Mother's already gone to great lengths to keep this hidden from me. Now that I think about it, it would explain her odd behavior at night and why she always seemed to be in a hurry to be somewhere else all the time."

"But how are we supposed to help?" Sweetie Belle questioned. "If your mom really _isn't_ potty trained all the way, how are we supposed to teach her? We've never had to do that before, and I don't think we could just ask for a copy of _Everypony Poops_."

Diamond grinned anew. "We're not gonna be teaching a regular foal, we're going to be teaching a really big foal. One that's already probably got some idea of what she needs to do, she just needs help doing it more often. Besides, if we get stuck we can always ask my dad for help. He knows about the secret too," And she offered. "What do you say, Crusaders? You wanna help me out? All I ask in return is that you keep this a secret and don't take any pictures, aside from the mental ones obviously: Feel free to take as many of those as you like."

Scootaloo immediately leaped up and trotted towards her pink coated friend. "Count me in! If what you say is true, it definitely beats make-overs and playing dress up. No offense but that stuff just isn't for me."

Apple Bloom joined after a little bit of hesitation. "Well, I guess if your dad knows about this it could be kind of fun."

"Hey, don't leave me behind! I wanna join! If everypony else is doing it I don't wanna miss out!" Sweetie Belle protested and trotted over, eyeing Diamond with a faint hint of suspicion. "You're sure you're not just making this up as part of the sleepover or something?"

Tiara sincerely smiled. "Why would I make something like this up? I couldn't even if I wanted to, never in a million years would I imagine Mother to have a secret as embarrassing as this."

Scootaloo, meanwhile, was rubbing her hooves together with delight. "Finally, a little payback for all the trouble your mom's given us. I am _so_ gonna enjoy this."

"Try not to have too much fun, Scootaloo," Diamond cautioned as she led her friends away. "I promised Mother you three wouldn't go overboard with the humiliation. A little light teasing is fine, though."

* * *

Back in the master bedroom, Filthy kept a close eye on his wife to make sure she didn't try to bolt and make a run for it. When a rich pony gave their word they did not go back on it, no matter what.

It was easy to see how much the events of just a few minutes ago were still unnerving Spoiled though, never in all his life had Filthy seen her pacing back and forth in such a manner. "Hon, are you sure about this? You could just tell our little Diamond the truth."

"And risk more humiliation on my end? No thank you!" Spoiled snorted yet again. "If my reputation must suffer at all, far better for it to be in a situation where I can at least have _some_ control. Besides, how am I even going to begin to explain my need for those accursed undergarments when even the best doctors and nurses money can buy can't pin down the problem?"

Filthy sighed and shrugged his hooves. When his wife made up her mind like this there was usually no convincing her otherwise. "Suit yourself, hon. But this time you ain't gonna have me around to help you out. When Diamond and her friends get back you're on your own."

"Couldn't have put it better myself, Dad," Tiara declared as she and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came trotting into the master bedroom. The filly immediately turned to her female parent. "Hope you're ready to learn, Mom. Because your crash course in potty training starts right now."

"So, do you have to, you know..." Scootaloo not so subtly coughed into a hoof while trying (and failing) to hold back a laugh. "Go?" She asked Spoiled.

Hoping to at least keep the Crusaders (whom she still hold a grudge against) from taking control of the situation, Spoiled snapped back. "Absolutely not! When I have to go I will tell you!"

But the fillies only shook their heads and Apple Bloom simply sighed. "Now Spoiled, that ain't how ya talk to the ponies who are tryin' to help ya."

"And just because you don't _think_ you need to go, doesn't actually mean you don't," Sweetie Belle explained. "It probably wouldn't hurt to try, just in case."

"But I..." Spoiled began.

Diamond interrupted. "-Ah ah, no buts, Mother. Well you know, aside from your padded one that you're gonna sit on the potty. Speaking of which, we better take you to it now. Like Sweetie Belle said, you may have to go even if you think you don't. And we wouldn't want you to have an accident in front of everypony, would we, little Spoiley?"

"Spoiley?" Spoiled blinked in surprise.

Tiara nodded and grinned. "Well, yeah. It seems like a fitting name for you when you're like this."

Spoiled responded with slightly quivering lips. "I haven't gone by that name since my days on my family's milk farm."

"Didn't they ever teach you how to use a toilet?" Apple Bloom questioned.

Spoiled shook her head. "We never had anything so luxurious in our life. The best we could do was an outhouse, and even then it was no big deal if you made it there or not."

"Wow! No wonder you need help," Scootaloo commented. "Come on, we'd probably already having you sitting on the potty if we weren't talking." And the energetic pegasus grabbed the rich mare by the hoof, the rest of the fillies did the same.

As Spoiled reluctantly allowed herself to be led away to the bathroom, she happened to catch her husband winking at her. "_He's enjoying this even more than those former blank flanks are, I know it!_" She thought to herself.

* * *

The nearest bathroom was fortunately not very far from the master bedroom, but it was still incredibly humiliating for Spoiled to not only be lead into it but also put through the entire process of having her diaper pulled down as she was "helped" onto the toilet seat.

The rich mare couldn't help but feel small a bit, especially considering all the stares she was getting as she just sat on the cold seat. "Okay, now what?" She asked even though she knew what the answer would be.

"You know what, Mother," Diamond declared. "Just do what you have to do. We can wait for however long that might be."

"Are you sure?" Spoiled questioned as she looked around. "You don't seem very prepared for this. You didn't even bring anything to pass the time. I always make it a habit to bring a newspaper or magazine if I know I'm going to be here for a while."

Sweetie Belle just lightly cooed. "I think those are too 'grown up' for us, and for you. And we didn't bring a copy of _Everypony Poops_ either."

Scootaloo then grinned widely as she trotted forward. "You want a story, Spoiled? I'll tell you a story, a story that could put even Rainbow Dash's scary campfire stories to shame!" Her voice started to take on a dramatic tone as she began narrating. "They say that there's a fearsome, vicious creature that lurks in the bathroom. A creature so powerful and so dangerous that even adventurers like my parents would tremble in fear if they ever saw it. And since my parents aren't scared of _anything_, you know that if this creature could do that it has to be scarier than anything to ever exist in the whole world! It likes to prey on unsuspecting ponies, striking when they least expect it and gobbling them up! They say that nopony's ever encountered this creature, and lived to tell the tale. And I hear that snobby mares like you are its favorite meal."

Apple Bloom yawned. "Layin' it on real thick there ain't ya, Scootaloo? You're talkin' 'bout the potty monster, ain't ya? That's just a story they made up to scare little ponies."

Scootaloo groaned. "Apple Bloom, you killed the mood! I was about to get to the good part! The part where you flush the toilet and make it sound like it's the potty monster coming to getcha!"

Diamond Tiara shook a hoof and scolded her fellow filly. "Now, Scootaloo, we're not supposed to make little Spoiley scared of the potty. We want her to use it, and how are we going to achieve that if she thinks it's a monster that's going to eat her?"

"Diamond, I'm not three! I know there's no such thing as a potty monster! And you know that too!" Spoiled growled. "And for the record, I don't scare easily. You couldn't frighten me with the scariest campfire story in a million years."

Diamond simply responded with a coo. "Oh relax, Mom. Scootaloo was just trying to have a little fun. Trying to get you in the mood. If you play along it'll probably help make this easier for all of us."

"Does it matter if I do? I have half a mind to get off the toilet right now, I told you I don't have to go!" Spoiled growled anew.

The pink coated filly just scolded. "Ah ah, Mother. You have to sit there until I say you can get off. After all, you always made the hired help sit me on the potty for what seemed like hours. You always insisted that I had to stay on it until I did my business."

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Spoiled questioned as she eyed her daughter. "You were out of diapers by the time you were three, far faster than any of your peers. And that meant no more dirty diapers for the hired hooves or myself to change. Thank Celestia too, because you were an awfully smelly foal."

Tiara blushed a bit. "Mother, is this _really_ the best time to be talking about such things? After all, I'm not the one who still needs diapers now am I?"

"Maybe she just needs to hear the right story? Rarity says that helped me when she teaching me how to use the potty," Sweetie Belle suggested. "Maybe some _Daring Do_ or _Shadow Spade_?"

Spoiled rolled her eyes. "Exaggerated stuff like that? Give me a break."

"Oh, I think you'd like _Shadow Spade_. Rarity's a huge fan of the series," Diamond pointed out. "As I am, I own every book in the series. Including quite a few first edition copies."

Scootaloo gasped! "No way! My _Daring Do_ collection doesn't have anything close to that! I'm still trying to catch up on the series. I actually brought the second to last book available right now, because I heard the next one in the series is coming out soon."

"So, Mother, which do you prefer? Or would you rather we just sit here and keep talking?" Tiara questioned her female parent.

* * *

Spoiled didn't answer. She was too busy with more 'pressing' needs, as could be seen by the expression on her face. It was pretty clear to all what she was doing.

The fillies quickly turned their heads so as to give the rich mare the illusion of privacy, they also made sure to plug their noses in anticipation of what was to come.

It was over very quickly, the splashes came almost one right after the other in a matter of seconds. And Spoiled sheepishly replied afterward. "I... believe I'm done."

Even though she could've taken her mother's word for it, Tiara decided to check for herself. Spoiled had indeed used the toilet. And the filly naturally couldn't resist showering her female parent with exaggerated praise. "Well done, little Spoiley! Such a big filly you are!"

"They grow up so fast." Sweetie Belle declared as she pretended to sniffle and wipe a tear from her eye.

"I assume you know what to do next, Mother," Diamond commented. "Wipe yourself with the toilet paper, then be sure to flush and wash those hooves. If you get good at this, we can see about graduating you from diapers."

Spoiled did as instructed, taking a few rolls of toilet paper from the nearby rack. When she was finished using them she dropped them into the bowl, rose from the toilet, and pushed down the handle to flush. It felt strangely liberating and reassuring to do so, as if she truly were a 'big filly'.

"I gotta say, this was actually more fun than I thought it would be," Apple Bloom commented as Spoiled trotted over to the bathroom sink, the rich mare's diaper still pulled down to her knees (which made walking difficult). "I think I like little Spoiley a lot better than Spoiled Rich, even when little Spoiley is tryin' to be bigger than she really is."

"Yeah, you're strangely sweeter when you're in this state, Mother," Diamond added as she noticed how noticeably withdrawn her female parent was being. "Whatever happened to little Spoiley? It seems a shame that she'll have to go away after she's potty trained."

"W-well," Spoiled declared with a blush as she finished washing her hooves. "Maybe... little Spoiley doesn't have to go away completely? Maybe she can... come back every so often to spend time with her new friends and potty training coaches?"

Scootaloo grinned and buzzed her tiny wings in excitement! "That would be so amazing! I think most ponies would like you a lot more if you weren't such a poopy head all the time."

Spoiled just blushed anew as she reluctantly pulled up her diaper. For some reason though, she didn't feel nearly as bad about needing it. "You all really think this way? That I'm more fun to be around when I'm not trying to be so controlling and asserting myself?"

"Duh," Diamond declared. "So, what do you think? Can little Spoiley come out to play every once in a while? Even if it's just with those who know her secret?"

The mare with an upturned snout paused, thinking about the proposal in silence for a bit. "Well, maybe... I guess. But only if you all swear never to tell anyone about this! Because if you do, the moment I get out of diapers you're all going to be sorry you ever found out! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Whatever you say, little Spoiley." Tiara teased, and the rest of her friends laughed as they trotted out of the bathroom.

Spoiled could only growl as she exited the bathroom just after them. "_Well, at least my secret is safe, for the time being,_" She thought, and when she was certain nopony was looking she breathed a sigh of relief. She wondered briefly why she'd done such a thing. "_Did I actually enjoy that? Did I actually __**like**_ _being dependent on others and feeling 'little' for a time?_"

The rich mare shook her head to dispel thoughts. "_I was only playing along to keep the real reason for my needing diapers a secret. It was all just an act, right?_" She pondered. But if it was an act, why had it felt so real and so natural to her?


End file.
